


Well Wishes

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anyways, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Herbie is just a concerned boy, I'm gonna BE BACK BAYBEE, Original Character(s), Smoking Stars AU, he makes me laugh, i'm not that creative, it sounds edgy and stuff, leaders to friends, let us call this the, not making up no clans, ooooo, so like I think I am slowly getting better at writing, the AU does contain canon characters, the clans are the same, woooo hoooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Hailstar and Herbstar have a short talk at the borderit's not that excitingbut perhaps it can be seen as cuteI keep changing this summary because is it a lot? No, it's just two about-to-be friends talking
Relationships: Hailstorm (OC)/Herbsmoke (OC)
Kudos: 2





	1. i wish u well.

“Cardinalpaw, slow down this instant!” Hailstar struggled to plod after her exhilarated apprentice through the undergrowth, clearly favoring her injured paw. “I swear to Starclan if I catch her she’ll be crowfood… CARDINALPAW! Get back here!”

“ _Nyeh!_ ” The reddish-brown-and-black apprentice continued to leap over the many bushes hindering the Thunderclan leader.

“I’ll ‘ _nyeh_ ’ your tail if I catch you!”

The furious chase continued to the Windclan border, where Hailstar was certainly getting exhausted. Dashing about on three paws was the opposite of normal for her, and after a moon of slow recovery, a run wasn’t something she could grow accustomed to once more in a snap. She paused near the Windclan border, crossly huffing as Cardinalpaw dashed on. That was alright. The apprentice’s mother could handle her once they got back.

For now, she could just catch her breath and temporarily forget about disobeying apprentices. The Thunderclan leader glanced out across the Windclan moorland where it mingled with the tall oaks for the forest. The sun was setting, giving her back fur a pleasant balminess. The golden-orange glow stretched past her, over the purple and green moor and the treetops dotting the land. Briskly, the wind picked up the scent of the lavender and violets and carried it to her nostrils, along with another warmer scent. Hailstar’s whiskers straightened in alarm when she realized that the sharp scent belonged to a tom.

“Who’s there?” She unsheathed her claws, facing the tall grass with a snarl.

“And I thought I was being sneaky.” A familiar voice came before a head popped out from the tall stalks. “Hello there.”

“Herbstar? What are you doing out here?” Hailstar lowered her defenses, gray fur lying flat.

“Hunting. I’d ask you the same question.”

“Chasing my rowdy apprentice…”

The Windclan leader’s chuckle was as warm as the sun shining on their backs.

“Ah, an apprentice. I should probably give myself one of those at this point.”

“It’ll require the upmost patience,” Hailstar glanced over at him with a teasing smirk. “I doubt you’re ready for it, Herbsmoke.”

“I don’t see you handling yourself too well with that one either, Hailstorm.”

The breeze was soon filled with silence as the two cats sat wordlessly for a few heartbeats, simply enjoying the heat radiating from each other’s pelts. Neither had taken a pawstep over the border. Herbstar then cleared his throat softly, causing Hailstar to look back up into his olive eyes.

“So… how’s your paw? Since, um, the battle?”

“It’s getting a bit better. Nothing more rest can’t fix, I suppose.”

“ _Mm_ ,” Herbstar quickly pretended to be more absorbed in the moor. Hailstar noticed how his paw inched closer to where the border was marked. “May I see it?”

“If you’d like to.” The Thunderclan leader didn’t have time to wonder how her voice had gotten so small so quickly.

She presented her paw to him. Tenderly, he lifted her paw upwards a bit, lithe paws patting where the foot had been damaged. Hailstar bit back a tiny hiss.

“That hurt!”

“Sorry… but it does seem as if it’s healing nicely.” He let out a huge sigh, as if he had been holding his breath until just then. “That’s… that’s good.”

“How would you know?” Her voice contained a bit of a joking edge. “You’re no medicine cat now, are you?”

“Well, I have been spending more time with Kettlepaw… just to know the herbs for myself so no one-” He paused, and Hailstar glimpsed a shudder worm through his pelt. “I mean…”

“I get it. I’d do the same thing. I probably should, just in case me and some warriors get in an emergency without a medicine cat.” She managed a small smile. Then she realized something. “You’re still holding my paw.”

“Oh!” Herbstar released the six toes he’d been stroking, giving his chest a few swift licks to flatten the rising fur there. “Um, sorry. I didn’t realize.”

Hailstar rolled her eyes. Of course he didn’t.

Many heartbeats passed in silence. Soon, Cardinalpaw bounced out of the bushes and towards her mentor.

“Hey! Why aren’t you chasing me anymore?”

“I don’t feel like playing your games, Cardinal…” Hailstar replied, earlier soft expression shifting into a stern glare. “You should have stopped when I asked you to.”

“But I wanted to play! It’s been forever since you’ve played with me…” The apprentice then noticed Herbstar, who was awkwardly kneading the ground. “Oh, hey.” She glanced at Hailstar. “What’s he doing here?”

“That’s his territory he’s on, he hasn’t crossed any borders. As for you, you’ve quite nearly crossed the threshold of my patience. Let’s go back right now, you’ve done enough frolicking for today.”

“Aw…” But Cardinalpaw didn’t bound away, she padded to Hailstar’s side. “I am sorry…”

“See? She’s not _that_ bad.” Herbstar put in, green eyes gleaming in amusement when Hailstar snorted in laughter.

Cardinalpaw’s amber eyes widened.

“She told you about me?”

“That she did,” Herbstar replied to the wide-eyed apprentice, a low purr building in his chest. “But it is getting late. I should be off as well.”

“Go then.” Hailstar mewed lightly. “See you at the next Gathering.”

“Yeah! You can tell me what she said about me then!” Cardinalpaw chirped, bouncing off in the direction of the Thunderclan camp. “Bye-bye!”

“And Hailstorm,” The Thunderclan leader turned, watching Herbstar shuffle on his paws. The tom coughed. “Um… maybe get some rest. So your paw can, uh… heal faster.”

Hailstar blinked, and her mouth gaped open in question, however she closed it when he rushed off, back into the grasslands. What… what had she been about to ask him?

_Why he was supposedly hunting and had no scent of prey on him?_

_Why he was so concerned about her paw?_

The Thunderclan leader quickly shook her head, padding after her apprentice. Whatever it was, it didn’t truly matter.

It was best to get some rest like Herbstar had suggested anyways.


	2. Cardinalpaw's Early Death

Cardinalpaw: *does something mildly inconvenient* oopsie daisy

Hailstar:

Hailstar: **_YOU HAVE QUITE NEARLY CROSSED THE THRESHOLD OF MY PATIENCE_** _, **MERE MORTAL**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorree i had to okay

**Author's Note:**

> Herbstar was deemed insane for a long time until it was revealed that the Windclan medicine cat was drugging him with something to make him act all wild  
> As you can see here, he's actually a pretty chill dude with some good sense who develops a crush on Hailstar
> 
> Hailstar's main personality in my mind is "STRICT" but she does have a good relationship with Cardinalpaw. The reason Cardie's so eager to play with her here is because she was nestridden for a moon and she just misses spending time with/playing with her mentor. Hailstar finds herself getting closer to un-drugged Herbstar, so yeah, they become good friendsies.


End file.
